A Proper King
by bubblygoo
Summary: Lyserg confronts Yoh about his mercy towards Hao and contemplates his friend's capabilities as Shaman King.


AN: This is my first Shaman King fic. Please note that I have only read up to volume 12 of the English manga. Thus, I do not know if Hao lives or dies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

---

A Proper King

---

I would have shamed my father with my actions the day I met Yoh.

---

"I'll never forgive you for letting him live."

---

My father was a kind man. But he was also a just man. I hate to admit that I don't know whether my revenge would or would not have been applauded by him. Maybe that's testament to my quality, or lack of, as a son.

Justice and kindness: two traits that seemed to have passed down the family line. Would justice and kindness validate retribution in blood?

At least one man would disagree.

Asakura Yoh.

---

"I know."

---

On that day, he taught me the difference between an ally and a friend, and which was the more valuable of the two. And despite my shameful actions, he forgave me. He forgave me because he saw light in my eyes when only darkness was apparent.

What a gift, to see light in even the darkest of places. Even in the heart of Asakura Hao.

---

"Don't you care?"

---

Or perhaps he hadn't seen anything at all that day. Perhaps he was only taking pity on an orphan, because it was the "right" thing to do. Perhaps he was only letting his brother live because it was the "right" thing to do.

Fitting. The Shaman King was the epitome was good, justice, and holiness.

---

"No."

---

The Shaman King seeks to make the world a better place. Yoh seeks to live an easy life. He could never be a proper "king."

He thinks so simply.

If faced with a killer of a thousand souls, I would kill him. I don't know what Yoh would do. Defeat him, perhaps. With Yoh's skills, he could easily claim a thousand souls himself.

But he wouldn't kill him. He'd let him keep on living, because to Yoh, a killer of a thousand souls and a killer of one soul are both killers.

What matters to Yoh is not the number, but the deed.

---

"You don't care."

---

Yoh cannot kill. He cannot kill, not even in the name of justice.

---

"That's right."

---

I have never seen anyone with such a disability so confident. He is not afraid of his actions, or the repercussions of such. He is focused, certain, and solid. Despite his lazy attitude, he is absolutely reliable. He doesn't waver in his simple thoughts.

He knows what is good and evil.

---

"Very well. Good bye, Shaman King."

---

He is firm in his decisions. He knows which dreams to make a reality, and which should stay a fantasy. He knows the extent and responsibility of his position.

---

"Wait, Lyserg."

---

He knows when his friends are wrong.

_There is nothing wrong with executing a murderer._

He knows twisted logic when he hears it.

---

"I know you will never forgive me for letting him live."

---

Yoh doesn't do things because they are "right." He knows that things are not so simply boiled down to right and wring, good and evil.

He didn't accept me because it was right. He didn't let Hao live because it was right.

---

"There is nothing I can do to convince you to forgive him. Frankly, there's no good enough reason for that."

---

Yoh does things because they are best. He does things for his dream of an easy life. He does things because he knows everything will work out.

He has so many talents. But perhaps the best of them all is not his shamanic powers, his optimism, or his piercing vision, but his unshakable faith, in humans, shamans, and the Great Spirit.

It's no surprise he can't kill.

---

"So there's no point on dwelling on something I can't change."

---

As Shaman King, he must broaden his horizons. He must work hard. He must devote his time for the good of the world.

In short, he must change.

---

"But I know…"

---

Yet, he will never change. He knows the importance of staying true to oneself.

Yoh Asakura.

He's carefree, easygoing, relaxed, and enjoys a long nap. He wants to live an easy life.

How could he ever be a proper king?

---

"I know that our friendship is more precious to you than your revenge."

---

Yoh Asakura.

He's benevolent, clear-headed, reasonable, and values life above all else.

He may not be a proper king, but at the very least, he'll be a good one.

---

End

---

AN: I notice that many of my "paragraphs" are one-liners. (Come to think of it, this is the shortest fic I've written.) I did that for dramatic effect, but if I failed miserably, please let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
